Escape from Madame Mistike
by Rayos
Summary: Damian and Saya never knew their parents and Tim lost his. The three have earned to be with their parents for years so when Damian and Tim get to see them, they jump at the chance. They believe it's paradise, but when the two realize that this world isn't so perfect, they must escape or be trapped forever. And when Saya meets her mother for the first time, things don't go so well.
1. PROLOGUE

**Damian-**a boy with short brown hair, pink skin, emerald eyes, and age twelve. An impulsive boy, Damian may be a little blunt at times, but nothing matters to him more than his friends.

**Tim-**an intelligent looking boy with short, black hair, coal black eyes, pale skin, and age twelve. After having his family killed by his sister, his purpose in life became killing his older sister.

**Saya-**a black haired girl with semi pale skin, brown eyes, and age forty-nine. After having her sister supposedly killed, she began to hate humans, but thanks to Damian and the others, she has become kinder, she is also Sarah's mentor.

**Hagi-**a black haired man with pale skin, blue eyes, and twenty-one. He has been with Saya for many years and is her companion. He's also Tim's mentor.

**Sarah-**a girl with long, red hair and pink highlights, green eyes, semi pale skin and twelve. An intelligent but overbearing girl, she has her sights set on Tim.

**Solomon-**a white haired man, with pink skin, green eyes, and forty-nine. He is a do-it-yourself guy and is Damian's mentor.

**Diva-**a girl with long, black hair, pale skin, sapphire eyes, and forty-nine. She's Saya's evil twin sister, and like her sister, retains the youthful physique of a young girl, she's also after Damian so he won't get in the way of her plan to destroy humanity.

**Ben-**a boy with short, brown hair, brown eyes, pink skin, and age eight. He's a smart boy and was dragged along with his brother, Edward, into Damian and the others adventures. He is Solomon's second apprentice.

**Edward-**a boy with short, black hair, black eyes, pale skin and eight. He's Ben's twin brother and opposite, he is also apprentice to Hagi.

**Jessica-**a smart girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, semi pale skin and eight. She's a smart girl who followed Ben and Edward and is an apprentice to Saya.

**Surly-**a friendly girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and eleven. She was Tim's first sweetheart, she was killed by Gwen, but the magic from the other world seems to have brought her back to life… or has it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or any of the themes within this story**

* * *

**SURE THIS IS what you want?" the merchant asked a girl; she seemed sixteen or seventeen, but was actually much older.**

"**Yes, I'm sure." She took the book, **_**A Sensible Guide to Monsters**_**. "How much does it cost?"**

"**Eleven dollars."**

**The girl dug in her pocket and pulled out the money, she gave it to the merchant and walked away.**

**As she walked to the docks, she got a little taste of what this place was like, and it disgusted her.**

**An ancient looking old lady rushed up to her. "Potions and charms?"**

"**No." she tried to say as politely as possible, almost showing her disgust.**

"**Well maybe you'd be interested in some sailor's knots, they'll protect you at sea!"**

"**No, no. I need to be leaving." The girl walked to the docks as fast as she could without running.**

_**I wish Hagi could have done this instead of me.**_** She thought as she untied the ship, it read **_**SS.**__**Mariana**_** on the sides.**

"**Did you get everything?" a young man, he appeared to be in his early twenties, asked when she climbed onto the deck.**

"**Hagi, I'm not a child." She said as she climbed onto the deck.**

"**I just wanted to make sure, Saya. Do you want me to take that book to the library?"**

"**No, it coming with me." Saya said, walking to her room.**

**She jumped in bed, and flipped threw a few pages until she got to a page and started to read.**

_**I wonder who my mother is. **_**She****thought as she read.**

**Those thoughts made her think of other things.**_** My sister's dead, and my brother won't talk to me… I guess I really am alone.**_

**Saya looked threw the pages, at the plethora of monsters, seeing if any of them matched her abilities.**

…_**What am I?**_


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**SO SOLOMON, WHAT are we going to do today?" Damian asked excitedly.**

**"We need to rest for tomorrow." Hagi answered before Solomon could.**

**Hagi was Tim's polite mentor, and had been with Saya, Sarah's mentor, for years.**

**"Yeah, I think so too, it's getting kind of late." Sarah said.**

**Sarah was the same age as Damian, and had followed them because of Tim.**

**"Well, _I_ can stay a little longer." Tim said, still practicing on his block of wood.**

**Tim was an intelligent looking boy who had had his family ****killed by his older sister, Gwen and was now on a mission to kill her.**

**"Oh, well I can stay a little longer then." Sarah said.**

**Damian sighed, he was in love with her, but she was in love with someone different, Tim.**

**"On second thought, warriors need their sleep." Tim said, picking up his block of wood; he hated Sarah's fangirl obsession with him.**

**"Well, there's gotta be a hotel around." Saya pointed out.**

**"I don't think we should go to the ones around here, they don't look very safe." Sarah said, looking around at all the gang-like groups moving around.**

**"Okay." Saya said.**

**"Why did I _ever_ agree to this!" Saya cried.**

**It was nearly midnight and they hadn't found one good hotel in all that time.**

**"Yeah… why did I say that?" Sarah said tiredly.**

**"We're just going to have to stop at the next hotel." Solomon said, looking back at Ben, Edward, and Jessica; they looked like they were about to pass out, this was probably the first time they had been up this late.**

**"Maybe we should stop at that one." Hagi pointed to an old looking hotel, it wasn't much better than the first one they had seen, but they were all too tired to worry.**

**"Here's the money." Hagi slapped the money down tiredly when they got to the counter.**


	3. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**TIM YAWNED AS Hagi woke him up.**

**"…Come on, we need to go."**

**Tim's eyes flashed open, when he realized there was not any immediate danger, he sighed; Tim had trained himself to think of most stimuli as danger.**

**"Hagi, when will you be teaching me actual attacks, techniques using mana?" he asked as they walked down the stairs.**

**Mana was the life force of all living things, and Tim knew that if he learned how to control it, he would be able to use mana-based attacks, much stronger than punching and kicking.**

**"Well, we need the right environment for your training."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because-well, it's not important yet. We'll explain later." Hagi said as they left the building with the others.**

**As they walked to the ship, Tim noticed a strange, almost nervous look on Solomon's face.**

**He didn't reveal what was troubling him until they were about to leave.**

**"…um, Saya." he asked as she started to untie the rope.**

**"Yes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"…There's this… business… that I've got to finish, so, ah… bye-bye!" he said, disappearing in a purple afterimage.**

**Everyone stood back to see how Saya would react, when she touched the fading afterimage of Solomon, it dispersed.**

**"SOLOMON!"**

**Tim put his hands to his ears, he was sure that Solomon heard it, were ever he was.**

**"You must not know the history behind this place." The manager said as he told them their rooms.**

**"What history?" Saya asked pointedly, she was still angry about Solomon's sudden departure.**

**"Well, people tend to disappear here."**

**"Doesn't matter, it's just superstition, I know what's real or not." Saya said.**

**"Well, my girlfriend, Emily was in the room he's supposed to be in," the manager pointed at Damian. "she disappeared after a week." He finished sniffling a little.**

**"Whatever." Saya said, leading the way to their rooms. "What's wrong with you?" she asked Hagi.**

**"It's just… well it's just sad that that guy lost his girlfriend."**

**"Hagi, you need to be more manly." She said, closing the door to her room.**

**Hagi went into his room and everyone else to theirs.**

**_Hagi, when are you going to teach me mana based attacks techniques. I need them!_**** Tim thought anxiously as he closed his door.**


	4. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A NOISE BROUGHT Saya awake as she looked around, trying to get a good look at her surroundings.**

**She was in a lavish room, a roaring fire crackled in the center of the room.**

**Saya walked threw the room and looked out one of the windows into the outside; she saw a high tower in the distance.**

**Suddenly, a strange, haunting sound filled the air.**

_**No!**_** Saya thought as she exited the building and started to run threw the grass that filled the Zoo, that was the name of this place, the place where Saya had been born.**

**Saya had to pull up her skirt so she could run more freely.**

**Soon, she was at the door to tower, it opened by itself, and Saya started the long run up the winding staircase.**

**As she reached the top, images of her past in this place fluttered before her eyes.**

_**Why does this happen to me!**_** Saya thought as she reached the top flight and came to a long corridor that ended with a door.**

**Against her will, her legs started to move towards the door.**

**Sooner than it should have taken, Saya found herself in front of the door; her hand extended out, wrapped around the handle, and turned it.**

**Saya snapped awake, she was panting and a cold sweat covered her body, it was still dark.**

**She let out a long, sorrowful sigh as she looked around her temporary room.**

**This was what Saya had been afraid of, it happened almost every time she slept in a comfortable bed; it must have come with the memories a comfortable bed brought.**

**It was early morning by the time Saya lay back down, she did not intend to go back to sleep.**

**Saya turned around, trying to get into a less comfortable position.**

_**Solomon, get back soon…**_


	5. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A DAY HAD gone by and Damian was getting really bored just sitting in the hotel.**

**He looked threw his room again and found that a cabinet was glued shut.**

**_Who would glue a cabinet shut… I bet there's lots of cool stuff in there!_**

**After half an hour of pulling, the glue finally gave way, and sent Damian flying in the other direction.**

**He looked at the contents of the cabinet without getting up and was sorely disappointed by what was in there, a key.**

_**A key? **_**He had wasted half an hour of his time for a key!**

**Damian threw the key and heard it bang against the wall ****but when it flew behind the cabinet, he got an idea.**

**The sound the key had made on the wall was different from the sound of whatever was behind the wall.**

**He pulled the cabinet away from the wall and found a little door barely big enough to crawl threw.**

**Damian picked up the key and stuck it into the lock; it fit in!**

**He hastily turned the key and looked inside, what he saw was an unfolding tunnel made of what looked like spider webs, it that didn't look all that strong too.**

**Damian wasn't sure if he wanted to see how strong it was himself.**

**_I'll get... Tim!_ Damian couldn't care less what happened to him.**

"**What do you want?" Tim asked, he was laying on his back in bed.**

"**I found this really strange thing in my room." Damian answered.**

"**Why's it important to me?" Tim asked, sitting up in bed.**

"**Because-just come and look!" Damian insisted.**

**Luckily, Tim obliged and followed Damian into his room. **

**When he looked into the tunnel, he faced Damian. "So, what's it got to do with me?"**

"**Just check it out, will ya!"**

"**I guess you're too chicken to go in yourself." Tim said laying ****down to crawl in.**

"**No wait, I changed my-"**

"**Too late." Tim said, he'd disappeared from view.**


	6. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE TUNNEL WAS an extremely long one, and looked like some external light lit it. Several minutes went by** **before Tim saw the end of the tunnel.**

_**Is this hotel even this long? **_**Tim thought as he finally got out.**

**He had to stretch and when he got a look at his surroundings, he couldn't believe he was anywhere near the others.**

**The ground before Tim was an endless expanse of long, green grass, a light breeze blew from nowhere, blowing the long strands of glass like an ocean of green and Tim looked at the ground for the tunnel.**

**Tim gasped at what he saw; the tunnel had disappeared!**

**As he began to panic, a familiar voice rang in his ears,**

"**Hey Tim!"**

**Tim's head jerked towards the source of the sound. **_**Could it be?**_

**The person he saw in front of him took his breath away, but not because of her stunning beauty, but because of who it was.**

**It was Surly!**

**She was supposed to have been killed by his older sister, Gwen, the memories of that time began to flash before his eyes.**

_**Suddenly, Tim slipped on something wet.**_

"_**Tim! Are you okay?" Surly asked.**_

"_**Yeah. What did I slip o-"**_

_**He had slipped on blood… from his uncle!**_

"…_**Uncle?" Tim asked wide-eyed.**_

_**Surly screamed when she saw his dead body. "W-who could have done this?" she asked.**_

"…_**I-I don't know… we should look for the rest of my family." Tim was trying to be brave, like his sister but it wasn't easy.**_

_**They opened the door and found Tim's aunt, she was dead **__**too.**_

_**Surly looked on in horror, her hand over her mouth.**_

**My uncle, now my aunt… what if everyone else is dead!**

_**Tim ran by his aunt's body.**_

**"_Mom, Dad!"_**

_**He turned a corner, his cousin was dead. Tim ran by and found his grandparents, dead.**_

_**He ran threw the house, seeing the rest of his family.**_** Dead, dead, dead, dead!****No, no, no please no!**_** "MOM! DAD!"**_

**_He ran into the living room and found his parents._**

_**"…Mother… father?"**_

_**They were dead too, one on top of the other.**_

_**Tim fell to his knees. "Who could have done this… who?" he whispered, starting sob.**_

_**After a while, Tim looked up, for some reason; he looked in the corner.**_

_**There, in the shadows… was his sister Gwen.**_

"_**Sister! Someone's killed our family!" Tim cried.**_

_**A knife flew by Tim's cheek and shot out the window, a cut formed were the blade had touched him.**_

"_**Sister… did you?"**_

_**His sister had killed their entire family… **_**Gwen**_** had done this!**_

_**Their eyes locked and images flashed threw his mind, bits of his and Gwen's; her killing their family.**_

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Why are you showing me theses things!" Tim fell to the floor, holding his temples.**_

_**The pain was so bad that drool was dripping out of his mouth.**_

"…_**Why did you do this?" he whispered.**_

"_**To see the limits of my abilities." She answered simply.**_

"_**To see the limits… of your abilities… YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Tim charged her.**_

_**She punched him in the stomach and kicked him into the wall.**_

_**The pain was enough to knock the anger out of his body and**__**replace it with fear. "…I'm… scared!" he said, terrified; then he ran out the door.**_

_**Tim got outside and ran into the streets, but he tripped over something.**_

"_**Wha-" Tim looked at what had tripped him, he screamed when he saw what it was.**_

_**It was Surly! There was a knife where her heart should have been; it was the same knife that had cut Tim's cheek!**_

"_**Surly!" Tim looked her over, she looked dead.**_

"_**Tim… is that you?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm here… we've gotta get you to a doct-"**_

"_**No Tim, it's too late for me."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**Remember, we said tonight we'd have our first kiss."**_

"…_**Yes." Tim said, tears rolling down his face.**_

_**Their lips touched, it felt new and wonderful, yet the most natural thing to do.**_

_**Surly's lips turned cold, she was dead…**_

"_**So I killed your girlfriend on accident."**_

_**Tim looked up, it was Gwen… again.**_

"_**Why! Why did you do this?" Tim cried.**_

**"_I told you, to see the limits of my abilities. If you wish to kill me, harbor your hatred and use it, then… kill your best friend, as I did." Gwen said. _**

**Tim gasped. "You killed her… you killed Laura!" Laura had been Gwen's role model and the closest thing she had to a friend, that is, until she was killed.**

"_**Yes… and when you're ready, find me... But not until you have these eyes."**_

**_Gwen disappeared and Tim howled an anguished cry before he passed out on the streets..._**

**She should have been dead, but she was right in front of him. "Surly?"**

**"Of course it's me, silly!" she grabbed the stupefied Tim and pulled him along.**

**After a while, they came to a house, it surprisingly familiar.**

**Surly left Tim at the front door. "Okay, good-bye!" and she ran out of sight.**

**Tim opened the door and looked in, it looked familiar because it was his house!**

**How was this possible? He had left his home in Boston on the other side of the world!**

**Tim cautiously walked threw the hallway. "Hello Tim, back already?"**

**That was his mom, he was in the kitchen, he could also see his father too.**

**"Hello, son." His dad said, looking up from the newspaper.**

**Tim's dad had never been this nice.**

**"…Where's Gwen?" Tim asked.**

**"Well, she's on a mission." His mother said.**

**After a day with his family, Tim was tired out, he had no idea how he would get back to Damian and the others, but he was pretty happy here.**

**Damian couldn't talk, Sarah was not there, and most important… his parents were alive.**

**It was the best day he had had in a long while…**


	7. CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**TIM WAS GONNA get it now!**

**Damian had spent the entire night searching for him and now he would have to look threw the tun-**

**Damian stopped in his tracks, looking into Tim's room; Tim was there, sleeping, with a… a smile!**

**_What the heck does he think he's doing! _Damian thought as he grabbed Tim by the shirt collar and shook him awake.**

**"What, what!" he said waking up.**

**"Where were you!" Damian hissed into Tim's ear. "You know how hard it was to make all those excuses! Sarah was looking for you all day!"**

**"Oh, well I was pretty wrapped up in that place, it was so great-"**

**"Well then I guess I'll have to go." Damian said.**

**Tim had reasoned that the safest time to go threw the tunnel would be at night, so Damian had been forced to wait all day. _Helping to make excuses for Tim all day too!_**

**But now he was about to see why this place was so fantastic.**

**Damian started to crawl threw the tunnel, after a few minutes of crawling, he was starting to get a little panicked when he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.**

**The light blinded him, but Damian kept going until he got outside, onto a grassy plain at night.**

**_Where am I? _Damian started to walk around.**

**After a while, Damian saw a house and gasped.**

**What really stunned him was that the house was his.**

**Damian slowly trudged over to the house and went to open the door.**

**The door opened before he could open it, the person he saw in front of him took his breath away.**

**"Hello Damian, have you had fun today?"**

**Damian was too stupefied to say anything, his mother ushered him in, and he saw his… father?**

**Damian was really dazed by the time he went to bed, at around 2:00.**

**Tim could not talk, Sarah loved him, and most important of all… his parents were alive.**

**_Tim was right! This place is perfect!_**


	8. CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**ALMOST A WEEK had gone by since Tim and Damian had discovered the 'Other World' as they called it, and they had been going every night in alternation.**

**"Hey Tim, where have you been going every night?" Sarah asked coyly.**

**"Why'd you ask me?" Tim answered her question with another question.**

**"Uh, uh… Saya asked me to do it." Sarah was putty in his hands.**

**_Aw man! _Tim thought. _Saya's gotten suspicious!_**

**"Well I'm not telling you."**

**"Please Tim!" Sarah said, losing her composure. "At least ****tell me what you do."**

**"…It's a better place there... That's all I can tell you."**

**"Ahhh! Tim, sometimes you're so-ahh!"**

**Tim chuckled; Sarah may have loved Tim but she was still a hot head.**

**Tim would have to find Damian and warn him, if Sarah got to Damian, he would tell her everything.**

**"Damian, Damian!"**

**"Yes?" Damian called, coming out of the bathroom.**

**"If Sarah asks you to tell her about the Other World, don't say anything, no matter what."**

**"Okay." Damian said nonchalantly.**

**"No matter what!" Tim said harder.**

**"Okay!" Damian said indignantly.**

**"Just making sure you know."**

**"Gosh, you're like my mom or some-"**

**They both stopped, and that was the first time that they realized that going to the Other World might no be such a good idea.**

**"What did you just say?" Tim asked, hating the answer that would certainly come.**

**"I-I don't know." Damian sounded really scared.**

**If they were accidentally calling the 'Other Mother' their real mother, that could not be good.**

**"Maybe we should… take a break from the Other World." Tim suggested.**


	9. CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**DAMIAN, WHAT ARE you and Tim doing every night?" Sarah asked coyly.**

**"Ah, um…" Damian was getting ready to tell her.**

**"Yes?" she said, drawing out the word.**

**Damian opened his mouth, but Tim walked into the room. He saw what Damian was about to do and gave him a look of pure evil.**

**"Nothing." Damian piped up.**

**"Ahhhh! We will find out what you two are doing!" Sarah stormed off.**

**_Phew!_**

**This meant that what Tim said was true, Saya was trying to figure out what they were doing at night, there was no way they could let that happen.**

**If Saya found out what they were doing… well, Damian didn't want to think about that.**

**And they hadn't gone with Tim's idea to stop going to the Other World.**

**"Hey, Damian!"**

**Damian whipped around, but it was only Hagi. "Yes?"**

**"I know your second task."**

**"Great what is it!" Damian asked, excitedly.**

**"You'll need to 'face great temptation and endure the curse that is upon you.'" Hagi said it in the same, strange airy tone that he used the first time he mentioned a task.**

**There were three tasks that Damian needed to complete and if he did he'd gain controll over the Nine-tailed demon.**

**Damian was a little more spooked than he would have like to lead on.**

**"I wonder what that part about facing temptation…" Hagi said, walking away, leaving a stunned Damian behind**

**.**

**Despite the ominous warning held in the task that was put before him, Damian was in the bed of the Other World and the Other Mother was tucking him into bed.**

**"Goodnight, Tim."**

**"Huh?" Damian asked.**

**"-Nothing." She said hastily.**

**"You called me Tim." Damian said.**

**"No I didn't, now go to sleep." She stroked Damian's head and he thought he felt scales insted of skin.**

**As she left, Damian thought he could see claws on her hands instead of the usual fingernails.**

**Damian covered himself with the covers; there was no way he was going back when he came back to the real world.**


	10. CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**TIM HAD STARTED to get suspicious of the Other Mother, he'd seen more and more of what she probably was on the inside; a scaly clawed woman.**

**Maybe he could get Saya's monster book, Tim knew it wouldn't be that easy though. Saya kept that book wherever she went, it was in the hotel right now.**

**_I'll go tonight. _Tim thought.**

**Tim slowly opened the door and winced at the loud squeaking noise the door made.**

**Once he got the door opened, he slowly walked into the ****room; Saya had the book right next to her and her hand was on it.**

**_Can this get any easier?_**

**Tim inched his way toward Saya's bed and placed his hand on the book; he could read what it said now, _A Sensible Guide to Monsters_.**

**Tim was deciding on whether to pull the book quickly or slowly when Saya started to mutter in her sleep.**

**"…Don't go… Solomon… please…" Then she turned around, leaving the book exposed.**

**Tim felt a bit bad for Saya, but let out a breath of relief and picked up the book.**

**He walked slowly out of the room and closed the door behind him. Tim then rushed into his room and jumped into bed.**

**Tim flipped threw pages until he found the page that had whatever creature the Other Mother was.**

**_The yuan-tis are a dangerous species of monstrous humanoid snake people that appear throughout time, especially North America. _**

**_They usually are especially skilled in magic with a chaotic, evil position. The Yuan-ti are descended from evil human __cultists who mixed their bloodlines with those of serpents. They_ _have formidable psionic abilities._**

**_Yuan-tis have their own language, and they can also speak Human and Draconic._**

**_Yuan-tis can appear in about a dozen different variations. The main are listed here in case you think you might be dealing with one: _**

**_Purebloods appear mostly human, with minor reptilian features, such as slitted eyes, a forked tongue, or patches of scales on their skin. They serve as diplomats and infiltrators, pretending to be human. _**

**_Halfbloods are-_**

**Tim stopped reading; he knew everything he needed to know. **

**_Oh no._ Tim thought as he read threw the page.**

**If Tim and Damian were going to beat this, they'd better prepare.**

**Tim started to read the book again.**

**He read well into the night, until he fell asleep, the book still on his chest.**


	11. CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**DAMIAN HAD BEEN gone longer than he should have, when Saya went to Damian's room, he wasn't there.**

**"Tim!" she called**

**Saya didn't give Tim anytime to gather his wits. "Where is Damian!"**

**"What?" he asked groggily.**

**Saya picked up Tim by his shirt collar and shook him awake. "Do you know what happened to Damian?"**

**"No, not really." Tim looked at the empty bed and his eyes widened.**

**"There! You must know what happened! Just tell me, I won't hurt you."**

**"I can't tell you!" Tim said shutting his eyes for what he thought would be a painful punishment.**

**"Why can't you!" Saya cried desperately.**

**"I just can't!"**

**"Then tell me why I found you asleep with my book turned to the page about yuan-tis!"**

**"I don't know?" Tim said innocently, opening his eyes again.**

**Saya huffed in frustration. "I am gonna get this out of you one way or another!"**

**"I bet."**

**"Why have you called us all to this meeting?" Hagi asked.**

**Saya had called a meeting (that was held in her room, much to her disdain) to try and figure out what Tim and Damian were doing.**

**"I called you because Tim and Damian are up to something." Saya explained.**

**"Where is Damian anyway?" Jessica asked.**

**Saya sighed; these questions were not really helping the situation.**

**"Okay, Damian and Tim are hiding something, we need to ****learn what it is.**

**"We already know that, but how do we go about _doing_ this?" Sarah asked pointedly, she had already talked to both of them and failed.**

**"I think we should all just go and pressure them into giving up there secret." Edward said.**

**Saya looked to the others. "Any other bright ideas!"**

**They all shook their heads, Saya sighed, maybe this simple plan couldn't work.**

**Saya and the others filed out of her room and walked towards Damian's room.**

**When they got there, they saw Tim's shoes as he crawled threw a tunnel Saya didn't even know was there.**

**"Tim!" Saya jumped for Tim's feet but caught nothing but empty air.**

**"I don't think we should go in there." Sarah said.**

**"What could be in there?" Hagi asked, looking at the tunnel.**

**"I don't know, let's just sit here and wait for them to come back." Saya said, sitting on the end of Damian's bed.**


	12. CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**"DAMIAN WAKE UP! It's breakfast time!"**

**Damian shot up, that didn't sound like Saya or Hagi.**

**Damian shot out of bed and almost crashed into the Other Mother.**

**_What the! _He should have been back at the apartment, not still in the Other World!**

**"Um why am I still here?"**

**"What do you mean?" The Other Mother asked innocently.**

**"I'm supposed to be back in the apartment!"**

**"Why would you want to go there when you can stay here?" she said, ushering Damian into the kitchen.**

**She sat him down in a chair, and rummaged in a cabinet for something.**

**When the Other Mother came to Damian, she was holding a paper and pen. "Just sign your name and you can stay here forever!" she said happily.**

**Damian looked at the letter and was about to write his name.**

**_What do you think you're doing!_**

**_W-who said that!_**

**_Me, the Nine-tailed demon sealed within you!_**

**Damian had been told about this demon, it had been accidentally sealed away within him on his first birthday.**

**There were eight other demons, each with corresponding tails to their names.**

**A white likeness of Damian appeared in his mind, it had golden eyes, with black for the whites.**

**It smiled a devilish grin and said. _If you sign your soul away, how will I get away?_**

**_I don't know! Why couldn't you have helped me when I fought Diva? And what do you mean if I sign my soul away?_**

**Diva was Saya's supposedly dead sister and was evil, very evil.**

**She was the one who tried to kill Damian as a baby; she'd also tried to kill him when he had fought a dragon named Dazzle.**

**_You didn't need it. __B__ut this is definitely a soul contract and apparently, you need my help for this simple decision._**

**Suddenly, Damian felt a powerful anger rush threw his body. He grabbed the contract and tore it to shreds.**

**"I won't be signing my soul away to anyone!" he growled.**

**"Oh, issssss that sssssso?" The Other Mother said; she didn't look all that safe now that her facade was being destroyed.**

**Her skin looked human, but it was actually a scaly hide; the scales were just extremely small and she was now speaking in lisps.**

**Her eyes were like snakes, cold and calculating. She didn't look like the kind of enemy you would want to fight.**

**"Yeah, and I'll fight you to get out!" Damian's anger was making him say stupid stuff but he couldn't help it.**

**"Okay."**

**"Huh?" Damian's anger was replaced by bewilderment.**

**"But I'm not fighting you. You're going to have to find the objectsssss to free the otherssssss before ssssssundown. If you don't,**  
**I'll forccccce you to ssssssign the contract."**

**"What! I don't even know what I'm looking for! How am I supposed to find them if I don't know what they look like!" Damian cried indignantly.**

**"I don't know." The Other Mother said before melting into the wall.**

**Damian sat in the chair stunned; he had no idea where to start.**

**_Well I guess we better start looking._ The Nine-tailed demon said. _Scavenger hunts don't start themselves._**

**Damian got up, and ran out the door; he would start in the house.**


	13. CHAPTER 12

**I hoped I wouldn't have to ask this but... I need some reviews! I mean come on! You guys are way too quiet.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**"LET ME OUT!" Tim yelled, banging on the rock wall of his small prison.**

**He was stuck in a small, dark room with a cot in a corner.**

**The memory was still fresh in Tim's mind.**

**_Tim came out of the tunnel._**

**_He looked around, trying to find the yuan-ti._**

**"_Hey yuan-ti! I'm here for your hide!" he yelled._**

**_Suddenly, the scene changed; Tim was in a room with a fireplace, the back of a chair was turned towards him._**

**_It spun around to reveal the yuan-ti; she wasn't trying to hide her true form anymore._**

**_From a distance, her skin looked human, but when Tim __looked harder, he could see tiny scales, she had slits instead of pupils, and she had no nose, just more slits._**

**Just like the book said. _Tim thought._**

**"_My name'sssssss Madame Missssstike, it ssssssseemssssss you have uncovered my sssssecret." She said, Tim could see the forked tongue as she talked._**

**"_You're going to keep us here forever!" Tim accused._**

**"_Yesssss but it ssssseemssssss I can't trick you now. I can't let Damian find out or he'll never ssssssssell his sssssssoul to me."_**

**"_How will you stop me?" Tim said smugly._**

**_The scene changed again and Tim was at the end of a hallway that ended in a mirror._**

**"_I'll jusssssst keep you in here until you think about what you've done." She pushed Tim threw the mirror in a small and dark room._**

**_Tim stared at the wall in stunned silence then yelled. "I'm not even your son!"_**

**Now Tim had no idea how he was going to get out.**

**He walked to the cot and jumped on it, arms crossed over his chest.**

**Three white orbs flew from under the cot and quickly formed into the humans, or more correctly, ghosts.**

**Tim yelped before he could catch himself. "W-what the?" he stammered.**

**One of the ghosts was a young woman, the one next to her was a boy about the same age as Edward, and an old woman was at the end; they all had no legs.**

**"…We are the ones who signed our souls away..." They said in unison, their voices echoed and sounded detached.**

**"Why would you sign your soul away to a fraud like her."**

**"…We were drawn in by her empty promises..." the young woman said. **

**"...And now our souls are in orbs scattered across Madame Mistikes' world..." the boy finished.**

**"What does that have to do with me?"**

**The ghosts swirled around Tim as if agitated. "…You can save us. Save us! Save us…" And they disappeared.**

**"Well this is great." Tim said, walking up to the wall and punching it. "I'm stuck in a room with a bunch of ghost who need my help when I'm the one in nee-aghh!"**

**Tim felt arms grab his and pull him threw the wall.**

**Tim fell to the ground, Surly, or the Other Surly, was sitting next to him.**

**"…Why?" Tim panted, he was still a little shaken.**

**The Other Surly smiled. "I'll always love you." She said, before trying to kiss Tim.**

**Tim did not know what to do, he missed Surly so much, but the Surly before him was only programmed to love him.**

**So Tim left her there, not daring to look back.**


	14. CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**DAMIAN LOOKED AROUND; it wasn't easy looking for a thing when he did not even know what it was.**

**He ran threw the hallways, frustrated, before crashing into Tim.**

**"Tim?"**

**"Damian?"**

**Damian and Tim quickly summarized their predicaments.**

**"They said that the orbs were scattered across Madame Mistikes' world." Tim finished.**

**Damian was feeling easier about this now that Tim was there to help.**

**"Well now we know what we're looking for." Damian said, running out into the outside.**

**_This should be easy!_ Damian thought eagerly.**

**"I don't think we're going to get those orbs by sundown." Tim panted.**

**"Yeah… this isn't easy."**

**They'd been searching for over an hour now and they hadn't found anything.**

**They walked over a hill; maybe something would be there.**

**"Hello, Tim and Damian! It seems you've come for my orb!"**

**Damian and Tim's heads shot towards the direction of the noise.**

**the Other Sarah stood at the bottom of the hill, smiling wickedly at them.**

**"Oh this should be easy." Tim said, smiling and cracking his knuckles.**

**Damian sighed, the love of his life had been killed. **

**Five minutes later, the Other Sarah's body lay mutilated on the ground and Tim held the orb.**

**The old woman floated out of the orb. "…Thank you…"**

**"Well now they're two more orbs to look for." Damian said.**

**They started running and that was the first time Damian realized the horizons rotated as though the world they were on was nothing but a tiny sphere.**


	15. CHAPTER 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**IT HAD BEEN a while now and Damian and Tim hadn't found another guardian yet.**

**"We've gotta hurry, it's almost noon."**

**"I guess that's my cue!" A mixed voice called out from behind them.**

**They both whipped around, Tim gasped at what he saw.**

**His parents were mixed up; arms sticking out at weird angles, the two heads stuck at the top and they stood crookedly on feet that didn't look all that strong.**

**Tim fell to his knees; he couldn't believe what he saw.**

**"Well come on, my son!" they said in a strange, mixed up voice.**

**Damian put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "I'll get them for you."**

**Damian ran at the beast and gave it a good punch.**

**But he was knocked back a good ten feet. "I wish I had my sword with me." He groaned, teeth gritted.**

**He ran back at them. Tim had to admit that the guy had some guts.**

**Damian jumped into the air and kicked hard enough to knock someone out.**

**But the creature only acted like it was a mosquito and nearly knocked Damian away.**

**"Hey Damian! I forgot, I took a knife out of Madame Mistikes' house!"**

**Tim threw the knife to Damian, who barely caught it.**

**However, it gave him a distinct advantage, and soon Damian had won.**

**Tim grimaned at the remains of his parents, they had already died once.**

**Damian held up the orb to waist length; a young boy floated away. "…I won't forget you…"**

**Tim started walking away. "We need to go and get some more weapons." Tim said.**

**Damian nodded.**

**They ran towards the house.**

**"Okay, they're some carving knives, and normal knives." Damian said as he strewn the knives out on a table.**

**"We should take all the small knifes, they'll be easier to hold." Tim reasoned.**

**"Okay."**

**Tim and Damian both took ten knifes and hid them in the various pockets on their pants.**

**"Come on." Tim said.**


	16. CHAPTER 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**"DARN IT… WE'VE got nowhere to search!" Damian said, frustrated.**

**"Let's look around the house, hopefully the last orb will be unguarded."**

**They looked around the house and when they got to the garden, they knew they wouldn't have to look any longer.**

**In the garden, a female figure stood.**

**She must have been two different people because she had attributes of Diva and another.**

**"…Gwen…" Tim breathed, his voice heady with dread.**

**It wasn't like the thing Damian had fought, it wasn't mixed together, there were features from both Gwen and ****Diva, but they mixed smoothly.**

**Damian had a creeping feeling this thing knew both their secrets.**

**"…Well, we're going to have to fight it, right?" Damian said, trying to smile.**

**Tim and Damian ran at her, but they did not get very far before the water under the bridge shot into the air and froze into spears.**

**"What the-" Damian barely dodged the ice spears.**

**"Why are you even trying Tim, you know you can't beat me!" the monster called.**

**Tim threw a knife at it, but the monster simply dodged it with a spear.**

**Damian tried to use the moment to attack it, but the beast was very alert.**

**It threw an ice spear at Damian and it grazed his cheek.**

**Damian jumped by Tim. "How do you propose we beat it?" he asked.**

**"I don't know." He answered simply.**

**"Come on Tim! Are you too afraid to fight your own sister."**

**Tim growled under his breath.**

**Damian knew that Tim's hot temper was not going to help in this battle.**

**The monster kept taunting Tim and in about two minutes, Tim charged the thing head on.**

**Only half an hour later, Damian and Tim were breathing heavily on the ground, they were both stabbed by multiple spears, but Tim had more of them.**

**Laughter filled the air, but at first, Damian didn't realize what it was.**

**"That was too easy!" the monster called. "I didn't think you'd be this stupid!" it threw out its arms, ready to throw more ice spears.**

**Suddenly, Tim jumped in front of Damian.**

**He let out a strangled yelp, before falling to the ground.**

**Damian ran over to Tim, and he saw what could have killed him.**

**"…Why?" Damian asked.**

**Tim was breathing heavily now, but he managed to get the words out. "…I don't know… my body… just did it…" his eyes closed.**

**Damian sat there stunned. Tim, the kid who had no friends, had risked his life for him.**

**The monster laughed again. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? Well don't worry, you'll be joining him soon!"**

**More ice spears formed that shot at Damian.**

**But the spears broke a few inches away from Damian as though he was protected.**

**Damian stood up, pure hatred glaring in his eyes. "…Shutup." He growled.**

**"…What?"**

**"SHUTUP!" Damian ran at it.**

**He could feel the Nine-tails mana coursing threw his veins.**


	17. CHAPTER 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**SAYA STOOD UP, "They've been gone a while, I'm going to go look."**

**Nobody objected.**

**Saya pulled open the locked door with ease and started to crawl threw the tunnel.**

**After a minute, Saya came upon what looked like a dying world.**

**It was almost sundown and the sky was turning increasingly pale. The ground was white and Damian had Tim's arm over his shoulder; he looked unconscious and they were both covered in ice spears that were slowly melting.**

**Saya ran over to them. "What happened?"**

**"…No time." with labor, Damian held up his hand, a green orb was in his hand.**

**A very young ghost woman floated out of the orb.**

**"What the heck happened!" Saya cried.**

**"We have to go!" Damian said urgently.**

**They rushed back towards the tunnel; Damian went in first, while Saya had to carry Tim.**

**The tunnel no longer looked like it was lit; it was gray and dark.**

**"Don't leave me!" a voice screamed behind Saya, making her look for the source.**

**"Come on!" Damian almost yelled.**

**They got out of the tunnel and sighed deeply.**

**"What just happened?" Hagi asked.**

**"We've got to work on Tim!" Saya said, laying Tim one Damian's bed.**

**But before she could start healing, a scaly arm shot out of the tunnel.**

**Jessica, Edward, and Ben screamed while Sarah gasped and Hagi jumped to the ready.**

**"We need to get out of here!" Damian coughed.**

**Saya had to pick up Tim again and take him downstairs. "What is going on!" Saya yelled at Damian.**

**"Just go!" he yelled back.**

**They got to the bottom of the stairs and ran into the lobby.**

**"Whoa, whoa!" the manager said, jumping in front of the door. "Why do you need to leave in such a hurry?"**

**"GET BACK HERE!" the same voice from before screamed behind them.**

**They pushed by him and ran out to the outside, Saya laid Tim on the ground and looked back inside the hotel, something was pulling her back.**

**She ran back inside the hotel.**

**"Hey!" Damian yelled behind her.**


	18. CHAPTER 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**SAYA RAN BACK in the hotel.**

**"Hey!" Damian yelled, running after her.**

**Saya could run fast, because by the time Damian was in the lobby, Saya was gone.**

**A door shut closed behind Damian; he ran to the door and tried to open it.**

**_Locked!_ He thought franticly.**

**"Hello Damian." A pleasant voice said behind him.**

**Damian whipped around, it was Diva… and it was the real one this time.**

**"What are you doing here!" Damian said, panic edged his voice.**

**"Oh I just wanted to pay you back for that wound you gave me." She said, pointing to where Damian had stabbed her.**

**When Damian had met Diva for the second time, he had accidentally stabbed her in the heart.**

**"But that was an accident!"**

**"Well I need to kill you anyway." Diva was already in front of Damian; her fist was in his stomach.**

**He floated into the air for a second; droplets of blood came from his mouth before he fell to the floor, excruciating pain coursing from his stomach.**

**Diva held Damian by his chin. "I'm a little surprised you survived but you do have the Nine-tails power within you."**

**Damian pulled his chin out of her grasp. "…Just leave me alone…" he muttered, his eyes were dulled with pain.**

**"You know I can't do that." A giant rumble shook the ceiling above them and Diva looked to the ceiling. "It seems sister Saya has finally met mom."**

**"Your… your mother!" Damian stuttered.**

**"Yes, I know it's hard to take in but our father was a vampire."**

**Damian tried to work it out in his pain filled head: _if their dad was a vampire and their mother was a yuan-ti..._ but it was too hard to for him at the moment.**

**Diva shoved Damian against the wall and pulled out one ****of the knives he had not used.**

**She cut his cheek with it. "You humans are so weak." She said with a smile before licking the blood off of the knife, "Thought your blood is so tasty." then she got ready to thrust the knife into Damian.**

**_I guess I should help now._ The Nine-tailed demon said with a grin.**

**Suddenly a burst of mana shot out from Damian, knocking Diva back.**

**Damian could feel his cuts closing themselves, but it was a painful process.**

**Diva stood up, surprised, but then she went back to her normal expression.**

**"That Nine-tails demon is getting really annoying."**

**_How 'bout I get even more annoying!_**

**Damian found himself in front of Diva and he punched her.**

**The blow sent them both flying back in opposite directions. Diva crashed threw the wall and Damian hit the opposite wall, not breaking it.**

**Damian screamed in agony, he had broken his hand.**

**_Sorry._ The Nine-tails demon said innocently.**

**"…You-are-_worthless_!" Damian muttered, before passing out.**

**He thought he felt hands wrap around him and pull him outside…**


	19. CHAPTER 18

**CHAPTER 16**

**THE GROUND RUMBLED underneath Saya and the yuan-ti.**

**Saya jumped out of the way of a falling block of concrete and landed a hit on the monster, knocking her under a falling block that crushed her.**

**Saya cringed at the crunching noise it made.**

**_Well I guess I won._ Saya thought as she walked away.**

**…_Saya_ A voice hissed.**

**Saya whipped around. "Who said that?"**

**…_Why did you kill your mother?_**

**Saya gasped, there was no way that monster could have been her mother.**

**"Stop lying!" Saya cried.**

**…_I only speak the truth, your father was a vampire and your mother… the yuan-ti._**

**"That can't be true!" Saya cried. "There's no way that thing was my mother!"**

**If that was Saya's mother, then she'd killed one of the only people she'd ever wanted to meet.**

**…_And you killed her!_**

**"Stop lying!" Saya almost yelled.**

**…_You killed you mother!_**

**Saya fell to her knees, holding her temples "STOP!" she screamed.**

**…_Murderer! Murderer!_**

**Saya curled up into the fetal position. "…Please… just… stop…" and all was black.**

**...**

**"…Saya… Saya, wake up."**

**Saya opened her eyes; Hagi was looking at her with concern.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked.**

**"Yeah." Saya said, sitting up.**

**She was in a new bed, they must have moved to another hotel.**

**"Where are we?" Saya asked groggily.**

**"A new hotel." Hagi answered. "You've been asleep for a few hours. Damian and Tim are still out though."**

**Saya started to get out of bed.**

**"Wait Saya! I don't think you should get up too soon." Hagi fretted.**

**"Don't worry." Saya said, getting out of bed. "I'm a chiropteran, I'll be okay."**

**The truth was she wanted to do something to keep her mind off of what had just happened.**

**"Oh, and your book was lost in the collapse." Hagi said hesitantly.**

**Saya tried to walk away without strangling him.**

**"Saya, I fought Diva again, were else would I get these scratches?" Damian said when Saya walked into his room. "You've got to believe me now."**

**"It's not true. Those wounds were made by the yuan-ti." Saya didn't feel like calling the yuan-ti her mother.**

**"No some of them weren't, and Diva told me that the yuan-ti was your mother."**

**Inwardly, Saya gasped. How could Damian have known about that?**

**Something compelled Saya to tell Damian about the incident where that voice had talked to her.**

**"That must have been Diva!" Damian said when she ****finished.**

**"Don't talk about it again." Saya said threateningly.**

**"But-"**

**"Not another word."**

**Saya started to heal Damian in silence.**


	20. CHAPTER 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**TIM WALKED OUT the door with the others.**

**He had been out for a day now, but he was mostly healed.**

**"We'll have to wait until Solomon gets back." Hagi had said.**

**They'd been waiting about an hour now but luckily, their wait was over.**

**"Hey guys! I'm back!" Solomon called from about half a mile away.**

**In a second, he was in front of them.**

**Saya ran up to Solomon and hugged him.**

**She must have down it on accident because a second later, she let go of him really fast, they were both blushing.**

**"I didn't know I'd be missed so much." He said with a smirk.**

**Soon they were on the ship, looking at the image of Nouadhibou; Morocco was slowly disappearing on the horizon.**

**Tim looked in his room and found that one of his pictures was missing.**

**_Who would go through all the trouble of getting onto a ship to steal a picture?_**

**Tim jumped onto his bed, pulled out a book on mana-based attacks, and started reading.**

**Only a few minutes after he started, Saya and Damian came in.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Come on," Saya said with a smile. "You two have a good story to tell."**

**It was weird to see Saya smiling, but Tim was more bothered by the fact that he couldn't read his book.**

**With a sigh, Tim got out of bed and followed Damian and Saya into the kitchen were everyone had a chair or were sitting on the floor.**

**Tim pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards. "It all started when…"**


	21. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

**"HELP!" A MAN screamed as a young woman began to drain the blood from him.**

**Soon he was dead and the young woman dropped him.**

**"…Pirates don't taste very good." She said, wiping her mouth.**

**She walked up to the door of the captain's room and kicked it open.**

**The pirate captain jumped up in panic.**

**"I hope you'll listen to me now, Captain Joe." She said with a wicked smile.**

**"Okay, _Captain_ Diva." The man growled under his breath.**

**"Then why are you still in _my_ room?"**

**The old captain grumbled something about how stupid this was and left, closing the door.**

**Diva took out a photo she'd recently stolen and put it on the counter; she'd have to get rid of all the pirate junk in the room.**

**The photo she'd stole was from a friend Damian's**

**She looked at it with interest. _He would make a great chevalier._**

**But first she would have to figure out how to make one.

* * *

**

The next atory in the series is called The Sea of Secrets, don't miss it! It'll be here soon.

With one task left to accomplish, Damian is getting a little cocky. Tim is itching for training while Saya wonders whether Damian's stories about Diva are true. And when an unexpected ally comes to their aid; Damian, Tim, and Sarah will have to figure out how to stay alive.


End file.
